souleater_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Eater OC: Geist Albarn
A Simple Meister.png|Nero with his custom weapon "Blitz" Soul_Eater__Darkness_and_Souls_by_LittleDeathBringer.jpg|Nero's Soul The Darkness.jpg|The Darkness-Nero's source of power & a timless force The_14th.png|Shade-Nero's abductor/sensei (Shade's eyes match the Darkness) Nero Albarn is the franternal twin brother of Maka Albarn and a new edition to the cast of main characters for the Soul Eater fanfiction story "Soul Eater.COM (Children of Madness)". ''The story has both Nero Albarn and Atsushi Okubo's own characters from the series in it as it takes place two years after the events in Anime. Currently Nero is ranked as a three-star meister making him the youngest three star meister in history. In this story the world has become a very different and less psychotic place since Asura's defeat as the appearence of Evil humans & Witches has greatly declined. While the ''DWMA ''(''Death Weapon Meister Academy-''Shibusen) has shown great progress in producing stronger Meisters & Demon Weapons but they have also introduced a new breed of Meister that Lord Death has dubbed '''COMs' or Children Of Madness. The COMs soul wavelengths contain madness within them, madness that can be controlled & contained. These Meisters are able to channel their own madness into their abilities and techniques to evenly fight opponents using Madness as well. But these Meisters must be partnered with a weapon given a special Anti-Madness Upgrade '''to their weapon form so they can control the madness within their partners souls should it grow out of control. These Meisters are unfortunatly just as rare as a Grigori type soul making this specific use of madness in meisters rare. Lord Death allowed these Meisters to become DWMA students because he believes that these children can be just as normal as any other person but need to find an out let for their power and a right way to use it. Also COMs have started to pop up all over the world forcing the DWMA to take immediate action concerning them. But even though they have made great advancements in their teachings and trainining of meisters there still lies a threat creeping in the shadows of the world and as the DWMA and their several branches prepare themselves for what seems to be war, but many ask against who?... or ''what?'' During these two years Maka, Black Star and Death the Kid have grown stronger along with their partners and allies but they will soon have to face old & new foes as their past battles against Arachnophobia & the Kishin were only the begin of an even greater battle to come. But Maka and the others cannot face this foe alone, in order to truly stand a chance at what seems to be a devasting storm they must fight fire with fire, or in Nero's case...Fight Madness with Madness. ''Personality'' When he was younger, around the age of nine, Nero had a much more energetic personality helped him earn the nickname "Puppy" from his adoptive father Shade. He also had a very friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with other children he met. But after Shade died Nero fell into a deep depression as he felt that Shade died because of him. It was also after Shade's death that Nero fell into fits of anger so great that he would either injure himself or scream so loud he would lose his voice screaming out so much. The pain & rage continued within Nero for three months until he finally fell into a deep sleep that lasted for another month and once he woke, the restless playful puppy had grown up into a flippant stray dog. After his tenth birthday Nero's personality became much more complex and "colorful". He can be extremey impulsive and is usually very flippant towards anyone he meets, ranging from students like '''Black Star, to teachers such as Sid Barret & and even towards Lord Death. Nero also somehow maintains a detached and "cool & quite" state of mind and image when not talking to people, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. When it comes to fighting Nero stays flippant but also becomes very cocky in his abilities. Deep down though Nero possesses a very solitary nature and usually seems to prefer being alone but he always finds himself surrounded by people. With Nero being so many things his people tend to think he has a personality disorder. But deep down behind his offensive & crude attitude Nero is a secretly kind hearted and noble person but seems to keep himself detacthed from people. Although in the end, it seems that Nero unknowingly makes friends with almost anyone he meets. Aside from his colorful personality he seems to have a difficulty remembering people's faces and names even if he's met them multiple times. He claims that its the madness/soul wavelengths he remembers not the names & faces, but can never match the two together making it a running gag for his character. Even though he possesses Soul Perception like his sister Nero claims his never works like its suppose too unlike Kid's & Maka's. Whenever he attempts to perceive souls Nero causes all the blood to rush to his head and he either gets a nosebleed or gets a headache. His soul perception is actually more radar based since he can perceive souls even under Soul Protect from incredibly long distances. But this ability can contridict itself greatly as it seems to be ineffective at close ranges as it seems that its perception range is too large for Nero to control. Nero surprisngly becomes extremely shy and bashful around women, a fact that Blair & the Chupacabra girls have teased him for but Nero explains that he only gets this way when he's around "beautiful" women which basically means any women he meets is "beautiful" to him since he seems to fall in love with any women he meets. Nero seems to only get this way when women respond to his also even more surprising flirtatious nature towards them. His lust for women is believed to have either been inherited from his blood related father, Spirit or his adoptive father, Shade. Comedicly this has lead him to fall even for the DWMA's female staff members along with other female students. Some of the women either find it cute, attractive or end up creating their own variation of the infamous Reaper (or Maka) Chop. Nero also quotes to have extremely poor luck in keeping a girlfriend should he succeed in getting one which he claims is a common thing for him. Although he has a strong resistance to madness wavelengths Nero can suffer from it's effects in high enough doses. When he does show signs of insainty Nero's personality along with his wavelength changes as Kid & Maka note that Nero's soul which is normally very active and rebellious starts to feel & become incredibly calm and yet radiates a sense of bottomless terror. Alongside this, Nero (when insane) quotes that he's "annoyed" by people's voices comparing them to a swarm of gnats buzzing around him. As for his personality Nero reveals that he has very greedy desires deep down craving money, women, sex, status, power, glory demanding the finer things above all else. Nero's greed is very comparabe the avaricous personality of Noah (Greed). His inner greed is actually a reference for his darkness based abilities as darkness itself can envelop everything it touches much how greedy people desire everything & anything/anyone to belong to them. But his madness striken state much like darkness can quickly fade when light hits it showing that his greedy personality can fade just as long as light hits him. ''Appearence'' Nero is of Japanese descent like his sister. His body is incredibly fit for his age according to Sid aside from all the pizza he eats ( the only food Nero is ever seen eating). His primary outfit at first is a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of baggy dark blue & black pants with a black trim stopping above a pair of Shinigami mask. Nero's shoes are a golden yellow color with the laces also the same color. Nero also wears a light gray hoodie(that like Maka's black trench coat constantly alters its shape) that he sometimes wraps around his waist in fights and also constantly keeps it in good condition demonstrating his sewing skill (which he keeps private). After his confrontation against Black Star, Kirikou Rung, Ox Ford, & Death the Kid Nero changes his shirt to a short sleeved black one with a small version Lord Death's Shinigami mask on the upper right side, given to him by Mira Nygus in the Academy's dispensary after his fight. His paints are also changed to a less baggy lighter pair but his shoes remain the same. Being Maka's fraternal twin he doesn't necessarily have physical traits similar to her. His hair though is ash blonde like Maka's but he wears like he just got out of bed. Nero's eyes are very different as it seems he inherited Spirit's blue eyes. But his eyes true color is actually yellow which he has had since birth but has learned to somehow hide their true color from other people except for those with Soul Perception abilities. When compared in height to his sister Nero is much taller than Maka as he stands around Liz Thompson's & Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's height. Nero also has a scar on his left cheek which he received at birth that seems to seep out a black smoke whenever Nero uses his Darkness powers. Nero's is also of seventeen years of age. It is also revealed that during his stay in the dispensary Nero also has a Japanese Kanji tattoo on his left shoulder diagnolly cross shaped saying (ハンター ) which means "Hunter". When using his darkness powers Nero's tattoo much like his scar begins to radiate a black smoke that if covered will seep out through the clothing on his arm through his sleeves. Nero's own soul is also something about him that stands out when compared to others. His souls previously appeared like that of a normal human soul but after past "occurances" his soul changed greatly .When viewed by Maka & Stein, his soul has a somewhat normal shape but is completely pitch black and has a series of spikes along it's covering. His soul is apparently very large too when compared to Maka's soul. When resonating the spikes grow dramatically in size. As for it's flame-tail the flame becomes much more intense as is almost ignites Nero along witht the rest of the soul itslef a trait that apparently he and Shade share. Unlike his sister Nero does show exaggerated facial expressions when a situation calls for it or if he falls under the influence of his madness(which is common for him). He usually bears either a frightening glance or devious smile whenever he is about to fight or starts to plan something which he commonly does when fighting someone. ''Abilities'' Physical Fitness: Nero has shown that his physical fitness is in the same league as Black Star but displays a higher level of stamina. Nero's reflexes and flexibility are comparable to Maka's as he was able to greatly maneuver around most her attacks which when considering her scythe skill is no easy feat. He can use a sword when equipped to great extent as Nero utilizes a real-life sword style known as Iaido, which involves attacks with both the sword and scabbard. His swordmanship is noted to stand alone against Mifune's own skill and therefore he could be considered one of the most skilled swordsman in the series with the possible exception of his father, Shade. His skill with a sword was shown when Black Star attempted to call him out and volunteered him to go up against Mifune during his combat class. Aside from his sword skill & amazing endurance Nero has shown that he also possesses gunmanship skills as well. This is shown in his battle against Kid. He is able to use his customized weapon Blitz, a Winchester Model 1897 shotgun. He was able to angle Blitz at near impossible angles in his fight against Maka when they first met and use Blitz as an offensive weapon to deflect many of her attacks. Nero's weapon skill & physical prowess are the end result of the training he did when Shade was still alive as Nero was taught to not only make anything he finds a weapon when he needs it but to also gain an upperhand over his opponent. Soul Perception: This unique ability allows a person to "perceive" the souls of living people. Although not as good as Maka's his perception of souls Nero's is actually quite affective as his seems to be more based on seeking out hidden souls at long range instead of seeing the soul of his opponent at close range. Weapon Bloodline: Inheriting the Weapon gene from his father Spirit, Nero has shown that he has full control of his weapon abilities as he can alter and use it to once thought impossible uses. The advance use & level of control over his weapon blood has labled Nero as an Autonomous weapons, a title that he is actually more commonly seen using rather than his Meister talents & ranking. Nero is able to maifest a sycthe blade from any part of his body in any size as he has prooven that he can even turn his fingers into either small or large scythe blades. The Darkness & Weapon Blood prove a powerful combination as Nero can combined the two to form either darkness or normal looking scythe blades, he can even coat the blades with the darkness to make them sharper. Nero usually arms his scythe blades on his his forearms or lower legs. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Nero has demonstrated the ability to greatly lengthen them allowing him to attack people at range. Sometimes Nero can create blades to heavy to lift or control when swinging them. Hunter Wavelength: Since he was born Nero possesses a powerful soul wavelength that acts as a madness inhibator and host for the darkness making Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength a powerful barrier against insanity and darkness something that can hurt him. The wavelength allows him to manipulate his madness, weapon blood & other abilities to a degree of use unseen by anyone before except by Shade who not only taught Nero but was also a Hunter, a being who hunts madness. Although he uses madness Nero is still seen as an enemy to witch's, evil humans & etc. since his soul when fighting is constantly emiting a type of energy that causes the madness in people to act up, even in those who are already insane. As a Hunter Nero's senses and weapon abilities are greatly increased and altered to the point that the Darkness is able to physically manifest itself in Nero. With it lacking form Nero can manipulate the darkness to either appear as an exact dupilcate of his scythe blade or a type of shroud covering his clothing. The Darkness: When he was born Nero's soul was introduced to the darkness, a timeless force that inhabits all Hunters but with Nero being the last only he can utilize it as a wepaon like his predecessors before him. Lacking any shape or body It takes the form of either a much larger of version of Nero's shadow with multiple slitted eyes and sharp toothed mouths. The shadow can take on a variety of shapes, from sharp spikes to tendril-like hands. It's second form is a set of yellow slited eyes accompanied with a Chesire cat smile with several black lines appearing over it's mouth that ooze a black substance when it displays anger in it's voice. The Darkness speaks to Nero in a demonic voice whenever night falls & he's alone or when Nero is within his inner world a trait that he & Soul Eater Evans share. ''History'' Nero was born a few seconds after Maka making her the older sister and he the younger brother in a sense. Unlike Maka, Nero was born under very "unusal" circumstances due to his incredibly strong soul wavelength which contained madness so strong it disturbed even Lord Death. It was suggested that Nero be taken to the DWMA's research facility in South America by the Head of the DWMA's Research & Development branch Professor Moreau''' for study but his parents Kami & Spirit Albarn refussed for Nero to be treated as an experiment. Nero's fate was then decided when Lord Death chose to have Nero be kept inside Death City and treated normally until he is the proper age for him to become a student in the Academy. Ten nights later the Academy was attacked by an unknown assilant who somehow infiltrated Death City and took the newborn Nero as a hostage, as this unknown figure stood with his bladed arm aimed at the infant's throat was ordered the Academy's agents to identify himself he answered with the name Shade. During the state of panic the Academy had been thrown in both Spirit & Kami along with Sid Barret, Mira Nygus & Fraken Stein confronted this Shade prepared to both save Kami & Spirit's child and elimnate him for threatening their comrades child. Kami trying to calm herself demanded that Shade give her child back but received no answer as he cut Nero's cheek to get a rise out of Kami prompting her to attack him recklessly as he deflected many of her attacks and prevented her from getting anywhere near Nero. While fighting her Shade explained that if he does not take Nero he will only fall prey to his own power as he grows but if he takes him and exposes him to the Darkness he will survive but will also be given both a power nearly equal to Lord Death & a powerful enemy within his soul. Refusing to give her child away Kami continued her attack until she engaged the Majin Hunt to attack Shade who countered with something he called '''Demon Eater. The resulting collusion ended with Shade loosing his right arm and Kami being slashed at her stomach. Telling Kami that she was strong and that both Nero & his sister will be just as strong Shade suddenly reattaches his severed arm via a black smoke like substance and uses a piece of paper from his cloak that subsequently absorbs him into its material, before spontaneously combusting leaving Spirit & Kami drowned in defeat & over come by grief for the loss of their child.